My Complicated Love Story
by ChocoRoco
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke pria tampan dan kaya itu adalah orang yang paling Sakura benci dalam hidupnya, Tapi takdir berkata lain. Mereka selalu tidak sengaja bertemu dalam suatu kejadian-kejadian. Apakah akan muncul perasaan satu sama lain. Akankah Uchiha Sasuke mulai mencintai wanita yang paling membencinya itu, begitu pula Haruno Sakura. Check It Out.


My Complicated Love Story

By ChocoRoco

Based on Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

O

O

O

Chapter 1

Meet my most hated enemy

l-l

Seorang gadis SMA dengan surai merah muda, dan mata emerald nya. Gadis itu adalah gadis yang manis dan cantik. Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura.

Selama ini ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan pria yang sangat ia puja-puja, Uchiha Sasuke. Pria tampan dari keluarga konglomerat di Jepang, mungkin termasuk Asia juga. Ia memiliki semua yang ia inginkan, uang, kehormatan, ketampanan. Tapi sifat dingin dan angkuh nya itu yang merusak semua hal istimewa yang ia miliki.

Banyak sekali gadis lainnya yang berusaha mendekati Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak hanya gadis-gadis dari sekolah saja yang memujanya, bahkan sampai putri konglomerat yang setara dengan perusahaan Uchiha's Group itu juga memuja nya. Dia sudah seperti pangeran saja.

Suatu hari Sakura ingin memberikan sebuah surat untuk pria pujaan nya itu. Namun ia mendapati dirinya sedang mendengar sesuatu dari kelas Sasuke. Ia tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan pria tersebut dengan teman-teman nya.

"Hei! Teme, kau tau Haruno Sakura, sepertinya ia memperhatikanmu?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut kuning tersebut yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ya aku tau—" Sasuke menjawabnya, namun seketika wajahnya berubah menjadi marah.

"—gadis itu memang selalu mengikutiku seperti anjing kecil yang menyebalkan!"

"Dia selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Ingin rasanya kuhajar gadis yang bernama Sakura itu!" wajahnya terlihat sangat kesal saat menyebut nama "Sakura".

Sakura yang mendengar nya, seketika kakinya lemas. Ia merasakan sakit di dada nya. Kata-kata Sasuke memang singkat, tapi itu sudah bisa membuat hati sakura tersayat-sayat.

"Hei sabar Sasuke, jangan terbawa emosi begitu," tegur temannya yang berambut hitam dan dikuncir. Namanya Nara Shikamaru.

Tak terasa air mata Sakura sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi.

Sakura berlari menuju belakang sekolah, dia berlari tanpa memikirkan apapun kecuali perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Saat dibelakang sekolah, ia langsung menyender di dinding, kakinya terlalu lemas sehingga ia terjatuh di tanah.

"hiks..hiks.." Sakura mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke bisa berkata seperti itu tentangku?" Saat ini Sakura sangat sedih, ia merasa hanya dianggap sampah oleh Sasuke.

"S-sakit, mengapa hatiku terasa sangat menyakitkan?" ia meringkuk sendirian.

Sakura terus menangis hingga jam istirahat selesai.

Di kelas pun, Sakura tampak sangat lesu. Padahal pagi tadi ia sangat gembira karena ia bisa melihat sasuke yang sedang turun dari mobil nya dari dekat.

Yamanaka Ino, sahabat Sakura khawatir melihat keadaan teman nya seperti itu.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Satu persatu murid-murid keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing hingga kelas tampak kosong. Namun hanya Sakura dan Ino saja yang masih tersisa, duduk di kelas mereka.

Ino Mendekati bangku Sakura. "Sakura, apa yang terjadi pada dirimu? Kenapa kau dari tadi tampak sangat lesu?"

Namun pertanyaan Ino tak kunjung dijawab oleh Sakura. Sakura hanya melihat tanpa arah, tatapan Sakura kosong.

"Hei Jidat! Katakana padaku apa yang terjadi?!" nada suara Ino meninggi.

Seketika mata Sakura mengeluarkan tetesan air mata, ia mulai menangis lagi.

Secara reflek Ino memeluk Sakura yang terus menangis itu.

"A-ada apa Sakura? Apa yang membuat mu menjadi sedih sekali seperti ini?" Ino bertanya sambil mengusap-usap kepala teman nya itu.

"I-ino, Sasuke berkata bahwa aku ini anjing yang menyebalkan, ia juga berkata bahwa ingin sekali menghajar diriku,"

"APA!" Ino membelakkan mata, ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang Sakura katakana.

"Apaan Sasuke itu?! Kau sudah mencintainya sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, dan sekarang ini balasan yang kau terima?!" Ino sudah sanagt merasa kesal dengan Sasuke Uchiha itu.

"I-ino apakah aku memang hanya lah anjing penggangu yang menyebalkan?" mata gadis itu masih berkaca-kaca.

"tentu saja tidak Sakura. Kau adalah gadis cantik yang sanagt pintar Sakura," Ino berusaha menenangkan Sakura dari tangisan nya tersebut.

"Sudahlah Sakura, kau memang harus berhenti mencintai pria brengsek itu,"

"Kau benar Ino, aku berjanji takkan pernah mencintai ataupun mengenal Uchiha Sasuke lagi seumur hidupku," jawab Sakura lirih.

"Ayo kita pulang Sakura, sekolah sudah kosong. Ayo kita ke kedai Sushi dulu, aku akan mentraktirmu," Ino tersenyum lebar sambil menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

"Terima kasih Ino, kau memang sahabat terbaikku," Sakura ikut tersenyum kecil.

l-l

"Hei..hei..Hei! Jidat jangan melamun," Ino berusaha membangunkan Sakura dari lamunan nya dengan mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Aduh… Iya-iya aku sudah sadar nih! Lepaskan cubitanmu!" ujarnya sambil kesakitan

"Oh… Baguslah, kita harus bergegas Sakura"

"Kau lihat disana—" Ino menunjuk sebuah rombongan anak SD.

"Wajah mereka sudah menunjukkan adanya kebosanan. Kita harus bergegas sebelum mereka benar-benar bosan sampai tak mau mendengar penjelasan kita tentang museum ini.

"Ok..ok, jangan tarik aku juga dong!" Ino terus menarik tangan Sakura.

"Eits Sakura, kau punya kerjaan sendiri menjadi _Tour Guide_ disini," Konan ketua tim _Tour Guide_ museum nasional Tokyo langsung menarikku tangan ku dari belakang _._

"Yasudah kau duluan saja Ino, semogaberhasil ya!" seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Ino yang sudah melesat cepat.

"Sakura, karena _Tour Guide_ yang lain sibuk. Tolong kau tuntun keluarga Uchiha yang disana ya!" Konan menunjuk salah satu keluarga yang sedang menunggu di lobby.

"Siap Konan-san. Tunggu, siapa nama keluarga nya?" Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan nama keluarga tersebut.

"Uchiha, keluarga Uchiha. Mereka keluarga terhormat, jadi usahakan bersikap baik ya!"

"A-apa?! U-Uchiha?!" Sakura yang terlalu kaget sampai tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Sudahlah ayo cepat sana! Aku masih banyak urusan jaa," Konan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terkejut dengan nama keluarga tersebut.

'Bagaimana ini? Kalau disitu ada S-Sasuke gimana?' Sakura yang mulai panik menggigiti jari nya.

"Ah, tidak mungkin. Masa iya Sasuke mau jalan-jalan ke museum. Gak mungkin lah,"

Untuk memastikan, Sakura berjalan menuju keluarga tersebut.

"Halo, selamat datang di Museum Nasional Tokyo," Sakura membungkuk sopan.

"Kalau begitu mari, saya tunjukkan museum ini," Sakura menuntun keluarga tersebut.

Setelah selesai, Sakura mulai mengucapkan terima kasih lagi dan pamit. Keluarga itu juga berterima kasih pada Sakura.

'Heh..heh, sudah kuduga. Mana mungkin si Sasuke bodoh itu ada disini, tadi saja tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya Sasuke," Sakura menyeringai sambil kembali k pos nya.

"Hei!" seseorang menarik lengan Sakura.

"Hah?!" Sakura mulai merasa panik tidak keruan, ia pun membalikkan badannya.

"SASU—mff!" Sakura mulai berteriak, namun mulutnya langsung ditutup oleh Sasuke.

"Hei! Kau gila ya?! Jangan teriak!" Sasuke berbisik.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung berlari sejauh mungkin. Ia masih kaget dengan kehadiran sosok Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Haruno Sakura! Kembali!" Sasuke mulai meneriaki Sakura dari kejauhan.

"Aku harus lari, aku harus lari, aku harus lari!" Sakura tetap lari sekencang mungkin menjauhi Sasuke.

"Kya—mff" sekali lagi Sasuke berhasil menangkap Sakura dan langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Bisa tidak sih kebiasaan mu berteriak itu dihilangkan!" Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Kau mau apa?!"

"Ikut aku!" Sasuke menarik lengan nya dengan keras.

"Hei! Ke-kemana?" Sakura merasakan sakit di lengan nya karena genggaman Sasuke.

"Sudah diam, ikut saja,"

Sasuke berhenti menggenggam lengan Sakura saat tiba di sebuah kafe.

"Duduk!"

"I-iya aku tau," Sakura terus menundukkan kepalanya.

"Masih ingat denganku kan stalker?" nada bicara Sasuke sedikit mengejek.

Sakura hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei! Kau itu gak bisa ngomong ya? Jawab!" Sasuke mulai geram.

"Tadi kau menarik lengan ku dengan kasar, sekarang kau menuduhku stalker. Kau sengaja ya?" Sakura menjawab dengan lirih. Lengan nya memang masih terasa sakit akibat genggaman Sasuke tadi.

"…."

"….."

Mereka terdiam sejenak.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin menyapa mu saja kok. Aku pergi dulu," Sasuke lansung pergi meninggalkan kafe tersebut.

Sebenarnya tujuan Sasuke membawa Sakura ke kafe tersebut adalah, mengingat seluruh kejadian saat enam tahun yang lalu yaitu saat SMA. Lalu mengejej-ejek seluruh tingkah Sakura dulu. Entah apa tujuannya.

"Hiks.." Sakura menitikkan air mata.

"Memang ya, dari dulu Sasuke hanya akan menganggapku sampah," Sakura mengusap air mata nya.

"Kring…kring" Handphone sakura berdering

"Sakura! Dimana kau? Cepat kesini!, masih banyak pekerjaan untuk kau," suara Konan terdengar kesal.

"I-iya Konan-san maaf, aku segera kesana,"

Sakura mulai berlari meninggalkan kafe tersebut menuju pos nya di dekat Museum.

"Kemana saja kau Sakura?!" wajah Konan tampak marah. Memang sebenarnya salah Sakura yang pergi meninggalkan pekerjaannya begitu saja.

"Maaf Konan-san,"


End file.
